Halloween drabbles
by Kurumaka
Summary: Various drabbles (some bordering on NSFW) for Team Crafted ships, SparkAnt & Rythna.
1. Bashdil

"Bodil, what the balls are you doing?" Bash asked, rising an eyebrow at the Bulgarian.

Bodil was holding a bottle of chocolate icing, (A/N: I dunno, there's something with me and choco icing today i guess?) looking at Bash with wide innocent eyes.

"I'm making a sweeter melon, what does it look like I'm doing?" Bodil replied, squirting the chocolate liquid at Bash's face.

"OH WHAT THE BALLS?!" Bash exclaimed, wiping it off of his cheek, which was now getting a pink hue. He didn't know if he should be angry at Bodil or embarrased because the Bulgarian idiot considered him 'sweet'.

He grabbed a nearby bottle of something - he didn't bother checking - and squined it back at Bodil.

There will be much more time to be embarrased later.


	2. Merome

"Come on, open up!" Jerome giggled, pushing the hard candy towards Mitch's face.

The Canadian parted his lips, imagining how much of big babies they must've looked like to the passerbies. The streen wasn't crowded, per se, but there were still some people walking around with their small candy baskets.

Jerome pushed the candy into Mitch's mouth, but it got stuck on his fur and wouldn't let go. Mitch pouted, biting and pulling it until it didn't finally let go.

He pulled away with a victorious smirk and sucked on the strawberry candy. Jerome took one for himself and leaned onto a wall.

Mitch's brows furrowed and he spluttered, pawing at his tongue hastily.

"What's wrong?" Jerome asked, biting the candy into small pieces.

"I got your fur in my mouth!" Mitch exclaimed, getting rid of it.

"Aw, I'm sorry," Jerome said, extending another piece, this time caramel. "Want another piece?"


	3. More Merome

The way Jerome's lips feel on his heated skin was amazing, and the tongue were more than a little arousing.

Jerome was smirking, he could _feel_ it against his chest as the Bacca's dark eyes looked up at him.

His breathing was labored already, his heart beating erratically, hair disheveled. He looked like he just got out of the bed even though they were trick-or-treating just moments ago.

And it was the best thing, Mitch would tell you if you asked.

But not as good as Jerome's idea of dumping the chocolate icing on his chest and then licking it off.


	4. Skylox

"Sky!" Ty called out with a huff. He was gone for like a minute to give out candy and he came back to see his bag of candies totally empty! "Sky! Did you steal my candy again?!"

"Noooo…" echoed from somewhere upstairs.

Ty sighed, running up the stairs after the brunet. He could hear him, rustling with the candy wrappers, all the way to the hall.

"Sky this isn't funny it took me four hours to-" He opened the door to the bedroom, barging in with a lecture on his lips, but stopped midway. "Sky?"

The said brunet was laying down on the bed, naked, **naked**, and with the candies covering almost all of his tan skin.

"Trick or treat, Ty?" Sky asked with a smirk, his eyes boring holes in Ty's.

"Treat," Ty said with a glimmer in his eye.


	5. Sparkant

"Ding dong!"

Ant sighed, setting down his bag of candy onto the table, taking some out to the trick or treaters. "Coming!" he called out, opening the door only to find a – very good – zombie. Well, it was actually Sparklez, but he looked pretty damn convincing.

"Trick or treat!" he said enthusiastically, holding out a small bag halfway full of candy.

Ant smirked. "I got your candy," he said, unwrapping one of the hardy candies he was holding. "Right here."

He grabbed the front of Sparklez's ripped shirt and pulled him closer, mashing their lips together. While the Captain was stunned, he managed to part his lips and push the chocolate candy into his mouth with ease.

He pulled away, smirking.

"Happy Halloween."


	6. Rythna

"Oh what the hell?!" Rythian exclaims as he ducks under a ray coming from the small gun Lalna is holding. "Lalna!"

"Oops, my finger slipped," Lalna chuckles, putting the raygun into the pocket of his torn labcoat. He decided to go as a mad scientist. How fitting, Rythian thinks.

Rythian chucks his katar at him, missing him by a hair as the weapon lodges itself into the wall behind the blond. "Oops, my hand slipped," he mimicks Lalna's voice in a higher pitch.

"Very funny," Lalna says, pulling the katar out of the wall and passing it back to the mage.

"Hey, you started it," Rythian puts the katar onto his belt, still chuckling at the expression that is etched onto Lalna's face. "I still think this is a dumb idea," he confesses.

"Come on, it's free candy!" Lalna pouts, grabbing Rythian's hand and pulling him out. "I'm sure Zoey will give you loads for your amazing Enderman costume!" he says, making the brunet mage blush.

Okay, Halloween may be dumb, but at least he had an amazing costume, got to be with Lalna and got loads of candy.


End file.
